


The Final Threat

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: Jordan and Lydia begin to piece together what's happening in Beacon Hills.





	The Final Threat

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make one thing clear: Despite the fact that I will forever and always be a ride-or-die Marrish shipper, I didn't tag this as Marrish because...well, it's technically not Marrish. I respect the show too much to write anything that strays too much from the storyline and, well, I'm aware that Stydia is what's currently happening on the show. I don't like it...but I respect it.
> 
> So where did this come from? It's my take on this scene that's apparently happening in 6x12: https://www.instagram.com/p/BXWI-u5gucw/?taken-by=teenwolf I SOBBED when I saw this photo because it's the first time in AGES that these two are actually sharing a scene by themselves. Remember when last season aired and they barely got two seconds of screen time together...?
> 
> Their connection--supernatural or otherwise--will always be important and beautiful to me. Jordan will always care about Lydia and that idea, whether they're together or not, is what I tried to explore in this fic.
> 
> If you haven't watched the "Scott's Paranoia" sneak peek on MTV's YouTube account, I highly recommend checking that out as I reference it here! I think that's all you need to know for now! Enjoy!!!

“Weren’t you supposed to leave town,” Jordan asked Lydia as she aggressively scanned through the file she had asked to see in evidence lockup, “like yesterday?”

“Two days ago, actually,” Lydia answered, eyes not straying from the page she was reading.

“And you’re still here because…?” Jordan prodded.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at Jordan. She couldn’t believe he was asking her this.

“What I _mean_ is…don’t you have school?” Jordan clarified. “You’re going to MIT, Lydia. That’s huge.”

“MIT’s not going anywhere,” she assured him. “Whereas Beacon Hills very well might become a burning wasteland if we don’t deal with this first. Plus, I’m already skipping freshman and sophomore year. What’s a few more days?”

Lydia put her attention back on the file. 

“What would _high school_ freshman Lydia think of this decision?” Jordan asked.

“ _High school_ freshman Lydia was too shallow to care,” Lydia said. “Finding out I was a banshee literallymight’ve made my life a living hell…but it forced me to wake up and actually care about people who were dying around me. If the hellhound can’t understand that, maybe the deputy and former soldier can.”

“The deputy and former soldier wants you to know that the hellhound can take of whatever’s going on,” Jordan said, gently pushing the file down.

“Really?” Lydia asked. “Because Liam and Mason told us that you got your ass handed to you…”

“By a guy who’s been alive for centuries!” Jordan said, defending himself. “Get back to me when I’m that old.”

“When you’re that old, I’ll be dead,” Lydia joked.

“You might be dead a lot sooner if you stay here,” Jordan said a little bit more seriously.

“Jordan, I’m a banshee,” Lydia reminded him. “Death’s going to find me anywhere.”

“It’ll have a harder time finding you if you’re away from the literal beacon for supernatural creatures,” Jordan said.

“Okay, what is going on?” Lydia asked, closing the file. “Do you really want me gone that much?”

“I want you to continue your education,” Jordan answered.

“My mother’s a high school principal,” Lydia retorted. “You’re not going to be able to make a better argument than her. Why do you want me to leave so badly?”

“Because I want you to stay safe,” he said.

Lydia gave him that look that told him she knew he was holding something back.

“I haven’t told anyone yet but, when I was at the hospital two days ago…I had…a vision…I guess…of everything on fire,” Jordan explained. “You’re right. Beacon Hills _might_ become a burning wasteland. I don’t want you to be here when it does.”

“Hey,” she said, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. “You trained me. You know I can take care of mys…….. Wait. Wait, Scott was really paranoid the other night. He thought there were hunters surrounding him but…there was no one. And that's why I heard people fighting each other. Whatever this thing is…it’s preying on people’s fears…amplifying them somehow…”

“What are you saying?” Jordan asked.

“I’m saying it might be a little harder to fight this thing than we thought,” Lydia said, worry starting to wash over her face. “Okay, Jordan, whatever happens, you _cannot_ become paranoid. You _need_ to stay focused, do you hear me?”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding his head. “Yeah, I hear you.”

“Good,” Lydia said, closing the file.

“So, did you find anything?” Jordan asked.

“Nothing useful,” Lydia said, putting the file back in the filing cabinet and pushing it closed. “Shocker.”

“Don’t worry,” Jordan assured her. “We’re gonna win. We always do.”

“I sure hope so,” Lydia said, staring into his calming green eyes.

Jordan walked toward the door and opened it, letting Lydia leave first. All of a sudden, Jordan started feeling the hellhound take over. His eyes turned bright orange. He looked at Lydia who was already making her way toward the front of the station. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gaining control and forcing his eyes to return to normal. He then walked out of the room and locked the door, praying that he could do what Lydia was asking of him.


End file.
